1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device that displays an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device, spotlighted as a display device, uses self-luminous Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED) and thus, is advantageous in that it has a fast response speed, high light emitting efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle.
The organic light emitting display device includes pixels, which are provided with organic light emitting diodes and arranged in a matrix form, and controls brightness of the pixels selected by a scan signal according to a gradation of data.
Each pixel of the organic light emitting display device includes, for example, a data line and a gate line, which intersect with each other, a transistor and a storage capacitor which have a connection structure with the data line and the gate line, in addition to an organic light emitting diode.
In order to execute various functions, each pixel may further include transistors suitable for the functions. Due to this, it is inevitable that a number of signal lines for supplying various signals to the transistors increases and pixel structures become more complicated. For example, when an inner or outer compensation circuit for compensating for non-uniformity of luminance among the pixels is applied to a pixel structure, a transistor involved in a sensing operation for compensation should be added which causes the number of required signal lines to increase and the pixel structure to be complicated.
As demand for a large area or high resolution increases, it is inevitable that the number of signal lines increases accordingly, and in practice, the pixel structures become further complicated.
As described above, due to, for example, the addition of various functions such as a sensing function and a compensation function, and increase of demand for a large area or high resolution, the number of signal lines increase, and as a result, it is inevitable that the number of IC pads and the number of ICs increase accordingly and the pixel structures become further complicated.
This may make manufacturing difficult, increase the incidence probability of pixel defects, remarkably degrade a numerical aperture, and considerably shorten the lifespan of the organic light emitting diodes. Consequently, it becomes difficult or impossible to obtain a high quality display panel, thereby reducing yield.